Always and Forever
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: JR never gained custody of his and Babe's son. So sorry no Little Adam in this story. Miranda and James Carey Chandler Martin are in love and plan on being married. But tradgedy strikes and Miranda is lying uncousince in the hospital.


**Title:** Always and Forever

"Let me take you some place special." Jim whispered as he pulled away from the kiss of a life time with his life long best friend.

"You all ready have." Miranda slowly opened her eyes looking at Jim Carey Chandler Martin. "This place is special. This moment, this time. It's everything I have ever dreamed of in my life. I don't want to be anywhere but here. With you. Because of you."

"I want to love you always. I want to protect you always. I want to keep you safe always." Jim pledged with his whole heart. "I don't want to be separate from you. Ever. I never wanted to. Not since the night in that cabin where we were born."

Miranda put her right index finger to Jim's lips to shush him. "The past is the past. I say leave it alone. It can't hurt us anymore."

"JR wants to hurt us as much as he's hurting. He still hasn't given up on gaining custody of me. Even through I'm passed the legal age. JR still wants to hurt mom and Jamie by stealing me from them." Jim's eyes harden at the thought of his biological father JR Chandler.

"At least Kevin is around to protect you from him." Miranda reasoned. "You can't have a better alley than Kevin Buchanan"

Jim shook his head. "Kevin shouldn't be my alley. Only reason why he feels like he has too is because he **THOUGHT** I was his for eight months. Than after he learned the truth about my kidnaping he decided to **KEEP** me away from mom. Even after mom took me back; as was her right; he haunted her down and took me back to Land view. He fought mom until the judge declared mom to be the only fit parent for me. Jamie also. Thanks to your mother Miranda. Bianca really saved me that day. Kevin even frought tooth and nail before he **HAD **to hand me back to my mother."

"But Kevin and your mom are on friendly terms now." Miranda pointed out softly placing her right hand on his right check to calm him down.

Jim placed his right hand on top of Miranda's to hold her hand where it was. "You are right. Kevin is a good guy. I sure do like him a lot better than JR." He sighed. "How would you feel marrying the guy **WHO'S** father kept you from your mother for ten months. Whom made your mother miserable and almost killing her before giving you back to her."

"I would love to marry the guy who's adopted father has taught his son the meaning of love, kindness, patience, understanding." Miranda smiled up into Jim's eyes.

Jim went onto one knee not allowing Miranda's hand off of his check. "Miranda Mono Montgomery will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife?"

"Yes. Oh Jim yes." Tears fell from Miranda's brown eyes as she sank down to her knees and leaned into the kiss that she knew they both wanted very much.

"We still have our wedding to plan Miranda. So darling you have to wake up. We have a lot to plan. Why we have to settle your Grandmother Erica down or she would run the entire wedding her way and not ours." Jim tried to wisecrack but his voice broke as he looked at his battered best friend and soul mate. "Your mom and Aunt Kendall will of course try to tame Erica down; but darling they need you to keep Erica in troll. I can't do it alone; only you will she listen too. So you have to wake up."

"I can't lose my baby. Not now. Not after everything that I had to go trough to bring her into this world and us being separated for ten months after her birth." Bianca leaned into Maggie's side as she looked towards the room where Miranda was.

"You will not lose Miranda. She is a strong fighter. She has the love of her entire family; and her soul mate to surround her." Maggie said around the lump in her thoart. "We wouldn't lose our daughter. Not again. Not yet."

"Your lips to God's ears." Bianca looked up. "Hear that Grandma Mono; you have to tell God not take Miranda from us. You too daddy. Please Leo put in your voice also."

"Frankie you better start talking." Maggie whispered softly praying that her twin sister would be able to help keep Miranda here on earth with them. She tightened her hold on Bianca as she looked around the waiting room. There was Ryan holding Kendall up; Greenlee and Ethan on the lounge next to them looking shocked and dazed. Jackson and Erica looking straight at her and Bianca. Maggie gently nodded her head at them knowing that they were concerned for Bianca. Maggie let them know that she got the situation under control. She saw Reggie and Lily from the corner of her right eye leaving the room.

"Our first born son will be name Travis Carter Montgomery Carey; after your grandfather Travis. I all ready planned on that given fact the first time you and I re-meat. Do you remember Miranda. Your mom and Maggie brought you back home when we were two years old. My mom and Jamie were at your grandmother's penthouse for the reunion. I walked over to you and said 'My wife' firmly. You smiled that perfect smile that was meant just for me." Jim said holding onto Miranda's right hand gently so not to hurt her. He stroked it gently with his fingers.

"Our first born daughter will be named after your great grandmother. Mono Erica Carey. Our second born daughter will be named Bianca Miranda Maggie Carey. Our second born son will be named Ryan Aidan Carey. Our third born daughter will be named Kendall Greenlee Carey. Our third born son will be named Thadduas Jackson Carey. Our children will be named after every single person who loved and protected you darling from the first moment your mother found out she was pregnant. Our fourth born son will be named Leo David Carey. Our fourth born daughter will be named Anna Anita Carey. How many children do you want to have darling; so far I have counted eight children." Jim stared straight into Miranda's unconscience face.

"I figer Bianca Miranda Maggie Carey are the perfect combination for a daughter. Her first name is of course in honor of your mother; her first middle name is for you and her third middle name belongs to Maggie. We can't very well separate Bianca and Maggie from one another. It just simply not done." Jim reasoned out the naming of their second born daughter.

Reggie slammed out of the side door of the emergency room. He glared up into the starry sky. "How dare you pull this on Bianca. I thought you understood that Bianca and Miranda belong together. What now that Miranda is twenty two years old and a full fledge adult; you figer what the heck why don't I take Bianca's daughter home now. Bianca all ready saw her precious daughter grow up from infancy through out childhood. Now is the perfect time to take her daughter from her."

Lily put on the sunglasses that Aidan had given her when she was fourteen years old and returned home to Pine Valley from her special school. Without them she saw Reggie as red; and she knew that Reggie didn't mean to be red; at least not around her. But he was red. "Reggie ..." She said to let him know that she was outside with him.

Reggie turned around and saw his adopted sister. "Hey Lily. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be red. I just had to blow off much needed steam at God is all. I know that HIS will well be done." He sighed deeply and tucked his hands deep into his jeans pockets. "I just pray that HIS will is for Bianca's benfint and wouldn't hurt her."

Lily walked closer the tall thirty nine year old grown man. She flashed back to when she first saw him when she arrived home. A hip young boyish sixteen year old African american teenage boy. Eyes lit up in confusion at the sight of her age fourteen at her father's loft step.

"I still can't believe that you are thirty six years old Lily Montgomery. To me little sister you will always be that fourteen year old slip of a girl who showed up on Jackson's doorstep one cold March day." Reggie smiled.

"I wanted to come home. I didn't want to stay at school anymore. I wanted to be with Daddy." Lily stated matter of factly as she did when she came back home.

"As you should want to be. But what about now Lily." Reggie said.

"I still want Daddy." Lily stated. "I want him to be at the loft with me where he belongs." She sighed. "I could still live at Erica's penthouse with them; but they kicked me out. They say it was for my own good. That I would be safe in Dad's old loft. With Bianca and Maggie right upstairs in the penthouse. That the loft was my own. That I could keep it just the way I like it and not have to worry about anyone messing it up."

"You know that you are going to outlive Jack. That's the way life is." Reggie said as gently as he could. He knew that Lily didn't like to talk about Jack dying. He didn't eighter. But he very well knew the reality of life. It was surprising that Jackson has lived to be seventy six years old at all.

"I know Reggie. I'm not a little girl where I don't realize that my daddy can't live forever with me. " Lily said firming focusing her self not to cry over the further lost of Jackson. She didn't need to cry for events that have not **YET** happened. Tonight Miranda needed her to care for her to cry over her; to pray for her.

**END PART ONE**


End file.
